A Komori (mostoha)testvérpár
by Gregix
Summary: Yui Komori-t és mostohatestvérét, Groent az apja egy idegen családra bízza. A probléma az, hogy egyikük sem volt informálva, hogy azok, akikkel együtt kell élniük, vámpírok! Vajon Groen meg tudja védeni hugát a 6 brutális vámpírtól? Ki valójában Groen? Szerelmi szálak bonyolódnak, és a háború Groen és a vámpírok között csak most kezdődik!


Esett. A kihalt úton csak egy kocsi közlekedett. Elöl egy sofőr ült, és látszólag elfoglalta a fecsegés. A hátsó ülésen két 17 év körüli kamasz foglalt helyet, egy fiú és egy lány. A lány gyönyörű szőke haja, minek végei rózsaszín árnyalatba váltottak át, hullámosan omlott halvány, selymes bőrére. Nagy szempillái alatt rózsaszín szemei kifele néztek az ablakon. Apró volt és vékony. Olyan, mint akit egy gyengéd szél is elfújt volna. De ez tette őt széppé, ártatlanná. Akár egy földreszállt angyal. Ezzel ellentétben a mellette ülő ifjú inkább nyugtalanságot árasztott magából. A maga tüskés, felzselézett zöld hajával, egy körpiercing éktelenkedett jobb szemöldökében, nyakán ezeregy nyaklánccal, fekete szakadt trikóban és farmer nadrággal maga volt a megtestesült Lázadó. Furcsán néztek ki egymás mellett, senki sem hitte volna, hogy testvérek. Pontosabban mostoha-testvérek. Yui apukája az utcán találta szegény párát, elhagyatva, egyedül. A fiút elnevezték Groennek, és onnantól kezdve Yui-val nevelkedett. Ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire különbözőek, a két testvér mindig kijött egymással. Groen mindig is úgy érezte, hogy meg kell védenie Yui mindentől és mindenkitől. Ennyivel járt az öregnek. Pont ezért váltott stílust is, elkezdett harcművészetet tanulni. Mire 17 lett, profin űzte a karatét, judót.

Egyetlen cél lobogott a szemei előtt : Yui védelme.

Most mégis csendben ültek egymás mellett. Egyikük sem értette, miért kellett az apjuknak elutaznia ilyen hirtelen, és ők miért nem mehettek vele. Ehelyett inkább elküldte őket számukra idegen házba. „Viselkedjetek jól, és Groen, védd meg Yui-t." Ez volt az utolsó, amit mondott, mielőtt beszállt volna az autóba.

Groennek rossz érzése volt ez egész dolog felől. Miért kérte meg őt az öreg pont most, mikor azelőtt soha sem kérte a fiút, hogy védje meg hugát? Hova is mennek pontosan? Kik élnek ott?

Az autó hirtelen megállt. Yui kinézett az ablakon, kikerekedtek a szemei. Egy hatalmas kastély terült a szemük elé. Régimódi volt és ijesztő, mintha senki sem lakott volna benne egy jó ideje. Még az udvarkapu is félelemkeltő volt, a maga tüskés mivoltjával.

Groen kiszállt az autóból, és a csomagtartóhoz sétált, hogy kivegye a cuccaikat. Egyikük sem hozott sok dolgot, hisz egy küldetés nem tarthat pár hónapnál többig, utána úgyis visszaviszi őket az apjuk.

- Gyerünk már, Yui, el fogunk ázni, ha csak bámulsz és nem csinálsz semmit! Segíts! - kiabálta a még mindig csodákozó lánynak Groen.

- Jaj, elnézést! Midjárt segítek! - és már futott is az autó hátsó részéhez.

Miután kivették a cuccaikat, becsapták a fedelet, a kapu felé vették az irányukat. Groen még szerette volna megkérdezni a sorfőrtől, hogy egyátalán jó helyen vannak-e, de az addigra úgy eltűnt, mint a kámfor. „Furcsa", gondolta Groen, de nem tulajdonított nagyobb figyelmet ennek az egésznek.

Az eső egyre jobban zuhogott, ezért a két tini gyorsan a bejárati kapuhoz szaladt. Egymásra néztek, majd Groen bekopogott a vaskarikával. Semmi. Még mindig visszhangzott a kopogás, mikor hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó.

- Huh, ez meg mi volt? Ki nyitotta ki?

- Nem'tom, de menjük be, mert maj' meg fagyok!

Yui óvatosan kitárta a hatalmas ajtót, majd beszólt. Semmi, újra.

- Lehet, hogy nem hallják? Elnézést! Bejöhetünk? - kérdezte hangosabban a lány.

- Már úgyis mindegy, bent vagyunk.

Yui majd eltátotta a száját, mikor beléptek a nagy csarnokba. Pont előttük lépcső sorakozott, vörös szőnyeggel borítva.

- Elnézést! Halló!

- Hagyjad, ha halloták akkor igen, ha nem akkor nem. Inkább nézzünk be oda, mert asszem látok valakit a kanapén feküdni - mutatott Groen egy kisebb szoba irányba, ahol tényleg egy fiú hevert a díványon. Vörös haja szemébe lógott, ami viszont csukva volt. Halálsápadt arcát megvilágította az akkor becsapódó villám. Tökéletes volt, akárhonnan is néztük. Egy hiba volt benne, mégpedig az, hogy nem volt bekötve a nyakkendője rendesen. Vagyis inkább sehogy se, mert csak a nyakán volt lazán összecsomózva. Úgy látszott, hogy aludt, arcvonalai el voltak lágyulva, úgy nézett ki, mint egy alvó gyerek.

- Huh, bocsánat! - érintette meg Yui a fiú kezét, ami jéghideg volt.

- Milyen hideg a keze! Jól vagy? - kérdezte aggodalommal teli hanggal a lány.

- Yui, ne menj közelebb! Ne aggódj már mindenkiért! Hideg a keze, és? Inkább menjünk innen, a hideg ráz ettől a helytől! Ne, Yui, ne hajolj hozzá, az Isten szerelmére! - toporzékolt Groen.

- Te jó ég! Hisz neked nincs is pulzusod! Azonnal hívnunk kell a mentőket! - rémült meg, majd a táskájában kezdett kotorni.

- Látod, még egy jó ok, hogy elhúzzunk innen minél hamarabb! Egy hulla szerintem már egész jó indíték! Yui, hagyd azt a szaros mobilt, és menjünk! Max. a taxiban felhívhatod a hullaszálítókat, vagy mi'ttom én kiket! - kiabált a lányra, miközben ráncigálta a pólóját.

- Urusai! Mégis mit képzelsz, hol vagy te?! Más házában kiabálni, Tch - ült fel lassan a halottnak hitt fiú, majd egy szúrós pillantással rájuk nézett.

- T-Te élsz! - döbbent meg Yui.

- Miért ne élnék? Attól, hogy nem ver a szivem, még élhetek, nem?

- Ő, nem, de lényegtelen. Ki vagy? - kérdezte Groen a vöröstől.

Válaszképpen csak még egyszer végignézett rajtuk, főleg Yui-t pásztázta vigyorral az arcán. Majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal megfogta a lány derekát, és a kanapéra döntötte. Most a fiú volt felül és a lány háttal a puha ülőhelynek. Yui megijedt a váratlan mozdulattól, de még jobban összerezzent, mikor valami meleg, nyálas dologot érzett a nyakán végigsimítani. Aztán jött rá, hogy a nyelve volt.

- M-Mit csinálsz?! Engedj el!

- Hé, te, nagyon gyorsan szállj le a nővéremről, de azonnal! - ráncigatta le a vöröset Yui-ról. „Franc, de erős! Miből van ez, kőből?!" gondolta magában Groen. 10 perce sincsenek itt, és már egy idegen nyaldossa a huga nyakát! Kész őrület, hova küldték őket?!

- Tch, maradjál már! Én csak meg akartam kóstolni Chichinasi-t - méltatlankodott, de még mindig nem szállt le Yui-ról, és izzó zöld tekintetével szinte átfúrta a fiút. Volt valami nagyon félelmetes abban, ahogyan nézett.

- Chichinasi?! Kit hívsz te annak?! - protesztált Yui is, miközben próbált elszökni tőle.

- Tégedet, ki mást? Hisz olyan lapos vagy, mint egy palacsinta! Hah, jobb lett volna egy nagycsőcsű liba, de ne félj, az illatod kárpótolja azt. Teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy olyan édes a véred akár a méz…Már a gondolattól is összefut a nyál a számban…

- Mi-Miről beszélsz? Engedj el! - vágott rémült fejet a szőke, már kezdett tényleg félni. Hát milyen helyre küldte őket az apja?!

- Ereszd el a nővéremet, te mocskos perverz! - és egy nagy rántással lelökte a kanapéról (és Yui-ről). Groen zihálva nézett le vihogó vörösre.

- Azt hiszed ez majd megállít? Chichinasi már akkor a prédámmá vált, amikor beléptetek azon a nyamvadt ajtón. Ha az utamba állsz, akkor megöllek - fenyegette Groent, aki viszont már rég nem a vörösre figyelt. Elmerült gondolataiba: mégis mi a szarról beszél ez a köcsög?! Préda? Megöl? Mégis ki ő?! Gondolatmenetéből csak egy hang rázta fel:

- Ayato, a magánakcióidat a szobádban végezd. Ez itt az előcsarnok - szólt egy mély, udvarias hang a hátuk mögött. Az udvarias hang tulajdonosa egy fekete hajú fiú volt. Szemüveget viselt, mit jobban feltolt az orrára. Minden egyes mozdulatából áradt a kecsesség és kifinomultság. Fehér kesztyűjével úgy nézett ki, akár egy komornyik.

- Tch, Reiji. Elrontottad a szórakozásomat! Pedig most lett volna a legizgalmasabb rész! - panaszkodott az Ayato-nak nevezett vörös, miközben felállt. Tekintetét Yui-n pihentette.

- Ezzel még nincs vége, Chichinasi! Készülj fel!

- No, nagy szart! Hozzá ne nyúlj újra a nővéremhez! - nézett farkasszemet Groen Ayato-val. Szinte szikrázott köztük a levegő.

- Uh, elnézést, de te ki vagy? - kérdezte félénken Yui Reiji-től.

- A kérdés inkább az, hogy ti kik vagytok? Nem informáltak engem semmilyen vendégről. Ayato, magyarázd meg ezt azonnal.

- Tch, mintha tudnám! Egyszeriben csak itt termettek. Lehet, hogy ő a következő menyasszony. De ez meg minek van akkor vele?! - mutatott Groenre. „Menyasszony?! Nem megy itt senki férjhez! Főleg nem Yui! Látom nem lesz könnyű dolgom, ez a srác tuti ráhajt majd…Faszfej."

- Akárhogyan is nézzük a dolgot, itt nem beszélhetjük meg. Kérem, kövessenek! - intett egy másik szoba felé a szemüveges.

- Hai… - követte Yui. Groen még egyszer farkasszemet nézett Ayato-val.

- Tch, minek küldtek téged ide? Nem vagyok én buzi, hogy effélékből tartsam el magam. Egy olyan személyt, mint jómagamat, csak (nagymellű) lányok érdeklik. Oi, készülj fel, mert egy nap biztos megöllek! Csak útban lennél.

- Nocsak, ki szólalt meg, csak nem a vörösfejű köcsög? Inkább te vigyázz, nehogy a hulládat leközelebb egy szemétdombon találják meg…

- Ti ketten! Nem tűröm az efféle viselkedést a nappaliban! Vitákat a szobáitokban rendezzétek le. Te, zöldfülű, ülj le - mutatott Reiji egy kanapéra, ahol már Yui feszülten ült. Látszott rajta, hogy ő sem érzi jól magát ebben a házban. Minden olyan furcsa…

A nappali tágas volt. Mint az előző, itt is régi berendezéssel volt kidekorálva a szoba. A kandallóban égett a tűz, mégis nagyon hideg volt. Yui megborzongott. A kandalló előtt legalább három nagy vörös dívány hevert. Épp felettük a csillár világította be az egész szobát. A hosszúkás ablakokon lehetett látni, hogy az eső még mindig nem állt el, sőt villámlani kezdett. „Ennél jobb már nem is lehet" bosszankodott magában Groen. Most komolyan, hol vagyunk? A ázadban?!

- Te, beszélj! A lány úgy látszik nem ért a szép szóból - parancsolta Reiji Groennek.

- Még szép, hogy nem! Pár perce letámadta egy perverz féleszű! Hah, mindegy, ezért még úgyis megfizet. Tehát a nevem Groen. Ez itt a nővérem Yui Komori. Azért vagyunk itt, mert az apánk ide küldött minket.


End file.
